Momento de debilidad
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora Yusahana6323. Akira despierta en la noche con una seria fiebre, y un preocupado Shirogane lo toma en brazos para reconfortarlo. Quizás sea un momento de debilidad, pero... One-shot ShiroAki.


"**Momento de debilidad".**

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de yusahana6323)

Le hice un café super negro, fuerte y amarrrrrrrgo a mi señora… No sirvo ni para hacer café. Y encima era café instantáneo!. Horrible. Bueno, hola! Hola otra vez y gracias por leer! Traigo otro fic de Yusa, cortísimo; sí, prometo subir el que falta para completar la trilogía de one-shots y veo qué cosa encuentro que por lo menos tenga un par de capis largos (sí, la continuación de "Never Mine", "Forever yours" algún día la tengo que empezar a traducir, pero medio como que Yusa dejó el fic colgado y nunca más actualizó…). Tengo otros cortitos para traducir y subir; lo haré a su tiempo. Y tendría que volver a revisar los fics de Monochrome y pedir algunos permisos y… Lean el fic y disfrútenlo!. Ya no las mareo más!.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Momento de debilidad" © Yusahana6323.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Monochrome Factor tampoco es de muá, sinó que es una creación de Kaili Sorano, quien terminó la serie en el manga con uno de los finales más injustos, horribles y desesperantes que he leído alguna vez! CUARENTA PÁGINAS DE PELEA TRAS PELEA Y DE GOLPE SE HACEN TODOS AMIGOS Y KENGO MUERE FUCKING FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 30 de Junio de 2013. Hora: 12:23. Fecha de término de traducción: 30 de Junio de 2013. Hora: 20:31]

* * *

**Momento de debilidad.**

Sólo otro pequeño one-shot de mi parte mientras continúo esperando la llegada de mi nueva laptop y el guardado de mi viejo disco rígido. Estos fics parecen estar conformando una serie… ¿así que no son tan one-shot?. Da igual.

~.~.~.~

Despertó sobresaltado, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos ardiendo, su cuerpo cubierto de helado sudor. Su garganta lo ahogaba mientras intentaba reprimir toda la agitación que lo atenaceaba. Aún así, un pequeño, estrangulado sollozo se abrió paso, prolongándose con fuerza en el aire. Akira odiaba eso… Odiaba estar enfermo más que nada. Un sonido doloroso escapó de su pecho, más alto que los demás, y casi instantáneamente la familiar presencia estaba a su lado.

"¿Akira-kun?"

Akira no quería que Shirogane viera. No ese lado de sí mismo… ese ser débil, enfermo, patético. Tiró de las cobijas y se cubrió la cabeza, abrazándose para intentar controlar sus violentos temblores y sollozos.

"Akira-kun…"

Las sábanas se deslizaron por su cabello, y se encontró cara a cara con Shirogane. Aquellos ojos azules estaban turbados de preocupación. Akira se encogió, intentando mirarlo amenazadoramente, pero no lo logró… no cuando estaba tan distante de sí mismo. Únicamente podría temblar, intentando mantenerse firme.

"¿Estás muy enfermo, no?."

No podría responder - su garganta estaba convertida en un nudo. Shirogane levantó una mano y suavemente apartó los sudados mechones de cabello del rostro del chico. Su toque era maravillosamente frío contra la sonrojada piel de Akira. Deseaba continuar sintiendo esa frescura. Mareado, presionó su cabeza contra la muñeca de Shirogane, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

"Estás ardiendo… tienes mucha fiebre." Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Akira, enviando un escalofrío a través del cuerpo del chico. Akira soltó una larga exhalación, relajándose bajo la gentil caricia. "Despertaste súbitamente. ¿Tuviste una de esas pesadillas propias de la enfermedad, hm?"

El chico no sabía qué hacer… sus entrenados instintos le decían que se apartara del peligroso toque de Shirogane lo más rápido posible… Pero se sentía tan maravilloso. Su voluntad y mente estaban debilitados por su enfermedad, supuso. Repentinamente los escalofríos lo asaltaron, y un leve grito salió de sus labios. Shirogane debió haber notado el aumento de sus temblores porque el Rey lo arropó en sus brazos, depositando la humedecida cabeza del chico bajo su barbilla. Un fuerte brazo cruzó su espalda, sosteniéndolo y manteniéndolo abrigado. Su otra mano se deslizaba a través del cabello de Akira.

Las alarmas continuaban en su cabeza, diciéndole que se apartara, pero se sentía tan débil para luchar… y eso era demasiado acogedor para querer liberarse.

"Mi pobre Akira-kun," fue el gentil susurro. "Todo está bien."

Akira sentía que se aferraba débilmente a Shirogane. No quería que el Shin se fuera… no quería quedarse solo. Siempre había tenido que luchar contra las enfermedades él solo. Sus padres nunca estaban cerca, jamás estaban allí para ayudarlo. En muchas noches de su infancia Akira había gritado por ayuda en mitad de una terrible fiebre o gripe, pero nadie contestaba nunca. Y había sido tan aterrador, tan solitario, tener que lidiar con ello por sí mismo. No le importaba cuidar de sí mismo cuando estaba bien, pero enfermo, era atemorizante. Ser abrazado y reconfortado, ser cuidado así…

"Ahora puedes dormir, Akira-kun."

"Shiro… gane…" consiguió decir el chico en un susurro áspero, aunque su garganta se contrajo en protesta.

"¿Sí?"

"No… no te vayas." No quería estar solo en eso. Era demasiado tranquilizador para perderlo. "No te vayas."

"No lo haré. Me quedaré aquí."

Aún continuaba acariciando el cabello castaño del chico. Era tan relajante… Akira sintió que se deslizaba hacia un cálido sueño. Pero antes de que se durmiera completamente, sin embargo, preparó su cuerpo para ser abrazado. No quería ser abandonado… no quería dejar esa única fuente de confort. Escondió el rostro contra el cuello de Shirogane y pacíficamente se durmió.

Quizás se debía a que su mente estaba debilitada por la enfermedad tanto como su cuerpo, pero si Shirogane era verdaderamente así de gentil, entonces Akira no creía que le importara ser abrazado de vez en cuando.

**FIN.**


End file.
